Displays on electronic devices, such as laptop computer screens, smartphones, tablet computers, and the like, have gradually shrunk in size over time along with the devices. As a result, space or “real estate” on the display for the user interface is at a premium, and determining what elements to display on the interface has become increasingly more important. Accordingly, providing users with more control over what is displayed within user interfaces on the display is desired.